


20 Worte

by SkyeGraham



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergangenheit und Gegenwart des Arkham Knight // Beitrag zum 20 Words Projekt</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Worte

**Zwanzig Worte, mit denen für immer begann**  
_Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, aber ein letztes Mal … das Gefühl haben, nach Hause zu kommen – auch wenn es nicht mein Heim war, an dessen Tür ich klopfte. Ihn musste ich sehen – nur noch einmal ..._  
  
»Du bist also wieder da.«  
»Du auch.«  
»Ich war nie fort.«  
»Ich auch nicht.«  
»Kane.«  
»Jason. Ich hab dich vermisst.«  
  
  
**Neunzehn Worte, die uns lachen ließen**  
_Es war als wäre ich nie fort gewesen. Zumindest zwischen uns schien alles wie früher, obwohl sich alles geändert hatte. In seiner Gegenwart konnte ich auch die Maske abnehmen, ohne Mitleid um die Ohren geschlagen zu bekommen. Meine Narben interessierten ihn nur am Rande._

»Du findest mich immer noch attraktiv?«  
»Natürlich, Jason.«  
»Du tickst nicht mehr richtig, Kane.«  
»Sagt derjenige mit dem Waffenarsenal.«   
__  
  
** Achtzehn Worte, die fast alles beendet haben ** __  
Ich fühlte mich wieder so schwach, dass ich die Waffe nehmen und all dem ein Ende setzen wollte. Es war zu viel. Mehr als ich dachte und ich hasste in diesem Moment uns beide.  
  
»Ich habe ohne dich ein Jahr in Arkham ausgehalten. Ich brauchte dich dort nicht und jetzt auch nicht!« __  
  
  
** Siebzehn Worte, die mich verraten haben **  
Bruce sagte immer, dass ich mich nicht von ihm beeinflussen lassen sollte. Kane gehörte nicht zur 'Familie', aber jedes Mal, wenn der Assassin in der Bathöhle auftauchte … ich wartete auf diese Tage …

»Ist jugendlicher Leichtsinn, wie du es nennst, nicht genau das, was mich als Robin ausmacht?«  
»Irgendwie schon.«

 

**Sechzehn Worte, welche die Welt für mich bedeuteten**  
_Gotham hatte sich kaum verändert. Scarecrow und der Rest mochte in Arkham verrotten, aber es gab andere Gespenster in der Stadt. Ohne Batman … manchmal fühlte ich mich verlorener denn je, wenn ich auf die Straßen hinunter blickte. Doch ich war nicht allein._  
  
»Scheiß auf Batmans Anweisungen. Ohne mich gelangst du nur wieder in die Fänge von irren Clowns.«  
  
  
**Fünfzehn Worte, die mich aus meiner Wache gerissen haben**  
_Jason Todd existierte für die Außenwelt nicht mehr. Er war tot und Robin – Tim Drake füllte diese Rolle aus, wenn er nicht mit Barbara auf glückliche Familie machte. Ich war ein Niemand geworden, der sich unter Masken versteckte und hoffte, wieder ein Jemand zu werden. Nur für ihn schien meine Existenz eine Bedeutung zu haben._  
  
»Arkham Knight oder Red Hood. Für mich bist und bleibst du mein Robin. Für immer.«  
  
  
**Vierzehn Worte, die meine Welt auf den Kopf stellten**  
_Ich gierte schon immer nach Aufmerksamkeit. Wollte besser sein als der Rest der Welt. Es allen zeigen – es Bruce zeigen. Wenn Bruce seinen Blick auf seine wichtige Mission richtete, suchte ich nach der Anerkennung anderer. Nur verstand ich nie, was er mir damals hatte sagen wollen._   


»Kleines Rotkehlchen, du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was du mit mir machst.«  
»Was?«  
  
  
**Dreizehn Worte, welche die Brücke bildeten**  
_Das Training war hart, aber wer glaubte, dass es leicht wäre, irrte sich gewaltig. Ich verletzte mich, überanstrengte mich und lag öfter flach als ich an den Fingern abzählen konnte. Immer, wenn ich dachte, dass es genug war, bewies mir das Kämpfen das Gegenteil. Er hatte es vom ersten Augenblick an gewusst ..._  
  
»Robins müssen stark sein.«  
»Das bin ich.«  
»Du wirst. Ich helfe dir dabei.«  
  
  
**Zwölf Worte, die mein Herz brachen**  
_Ich würde nie die Nacht vergessen, an dem er die Bathöhle für immer verließ. Ihren Streit im Gedächtnis behalten und seiner Wut, die er unter Kontrolle zu behalten versuchte. Er ließ mich weder ausreden noch ihn berühren. Sein Blick genügte, um Bruce das erste Mal in meinem bisherigen Leben zu hassen._  
  
»Ich gehe, Jason Todd. Wegen Bruce und meinen unangebrachten Gefühlen für dich.«

 

**Elf Worte, die unser Schicksal besiegelten**  
_Alle auf Wayne Manor wussten von ihm. Alle außer mir, denn Bruce versuchte von der ersten Sekunde an, ein Treffen zu vermeiden. Als es ihm nicht mehr gelang, stand ich unserem Gast mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was mir ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch verursachte, aber ich musste daran etwas ändern._  
  
»Du schaust mich an.«  
»Ich weiß.«  
»Mutig ist er auch noch.«  
  
  
**Zehn Worte, die unsere Langeweile heilten**  
_Bruce ließ mich nur selten allein in Gotham patrouillieren. Es mussten Nightwing oder er immer dabei sein, obwohl ich mich für erfahren genug hielt, es auch auf eigene Faust zu schaffen. Wenn niemand von ihnen Zeit hatte, trainierte ich in der Bathöhle. Meist nie so allein wie ich dachte. Er war immer da – ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit, der mich manchmal aus dem Alltag riss._  
  
»Es gäbe da noch eine Bande in Downtown zu jagen.« 

 

**Neun Worte, die mich verrückt machten**  
_Bruce verzieh Kane irgendwann, aber selbst wenn ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten geklärt waren, ließ sich Kane nicht mehr blicken. So viel Zeit auch verging, ich bekam die weiße Maske des Assassinen nie wieder zu Gesicht. Dafür hasste ich Bruce noch etwas mehr, denke ich ..._  
  
»Entweder kommt Kane zurück oder nicht. Wir müssen warten.«  
  
  
**Acht Worte, welche mir Angst machten**  
_Anfangs hatte er versucht mich zu warnen. Mit der weißen Maske der Assassinen auf dem Gesicht und einem Dolch an meiner Kehle, während er mich am Boden hielt._  
  
»Der Joker ist nichts im Vergleich zu mir.«

 

**Sieben Worte, welche bewirkten, dass ich mich wieder in dich verliebte**  
_Ich hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden oder mit einer Faust mitten ins Gesicht, nachdem er mir erklärt hatte wie sehr er mich vermisst hatte. Meinen Unglauben beantwortete er schlagfertig in vielerlei Hinsicht. Es tat weh._  
  
»Natürlich bin ich zurück! Deinetwegen, du Dummkopf!«  
  
  
**Sechs Worte, die mich verführten**  
_Wenn ich konnte, ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, es ihnen beiden zu beweisen. Wie gut ich geworden war, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich mich oft in Gefahr brachte. Mit dem Kopf voran durch die Wand, hatte Kane einmal gesagt und er hatte Recht. Nichtsdestotrotz rettete ich ihm dadurch einmal mehr das Leben._  
  
»Ein Glück, dass ich dich habe.«

 

**Fünf Worte, die mich überglücklich machten**  
_Er hatte immer Missionen. Rund um die Welt, ständig auf Achse und ich dachte, er würde genauso verschwinden wie er es all die Jahre zuvor getan hatte. Ihn am nächsten Morgen noch zu sehen und seine Worte zu hören … ich würde irgendwann wieder anfangen zu weinen wie ein Baby._  
  
»Ich bleibe, um deinetwillen, Jason.«  
  
  
**Vier Worte, welche uns zu den Sternen brachten**  
_Die Maske des Arkham Knight, oder dem, was davon übrig war, bewahrte ich als Andenken auf. Neben der des Red Hood und meiner blutbefleckten Robinmaske waren das Bestandteile meines Lebens. Identitäten, die ich annahm und jeder dem Rücken kehrte oder kehren musste. Eines war trotzdem sicher: für ihn blieb ich ..._  
  
»Du bist mein Robin.«  
  
  
**Drei Worte, die ich hasste**  
_Ich hatte es nie hören wollen. Von keinem von ihnen, aber sie schenkten dieser Tatsache mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sie sollten. Meine erste gescheiterte Mission endete mit einem Streit. Bruce ließ sich von niemandem gern sagen, dass er falsch lag. Genau wie Kane sich nicht als Mörder betiteln ließ – obwohl er einer war. Ich – nun, ich verabscheute es, wenn sie mich als das ansahen, was ich war._  
  
»Nur ein Kind.«

 

**Zwei Worte, die uns vor dem Fallen bewahrten**  
_Die Zeit bei Bruce über hatte ich gedacht, dass der Assassin gegen alles gefeit war. Ihn im Schlaf zusammenzucken und unter Albträumen leiden zu sehen … ich verlor meine Vorsicht ihm gegenüber genauso schnell wie er, als er mich im Arkham Knight Anzug und der dazu gehörigen Maske sah – voll bewaffnet. Es brauchte in solchen Momenten nie viele Worte._  
  
»Bin hier.«  
  
  
**Ein Wort mit dem alles anfing**  
_Barbara und Bruce waren die Einzigen nach Jahren, die mich beim Namen nannten. Beide entfachten in mir eine lang gehegte Wut. Sie hatten mich beide verlassen und nie gesucht … vergessen. Kane sprach meinen Namen aus wie er es immer getan hatte: mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, willkommen heißend … ich weinte zum ersten Mal seit … Jahren._  
  
»Jason.«

 


End file.
